


(but bear this in mind) it was meant to be.

by flustraaa



Series: the one with the meet-cutes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec likes when Magnus wears his clothes, As well, Bold Alec Lightwood, Crying Magnus Bane, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is having a bad day, No Angst, Sad Magnus Bane, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Magnus Bane, ergo, first meet au, hot neighbour au, kind Alec Lightwood, meet cute, only fluff, that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: magnus has a rough day, but he’s about to learn that not every bad day has to have a bitter end.





	(but bear this in mind) it was meant to be.

“Hey,” an unfamiliar voice speaks from the general areas opposite to Magnus, “Are you okay?” 

Magnus sniffs, wiping at his eyes. He glances up to find his new neighbor standing at his door, wearing a suit— mostly likely coming home from the office, holding keys in his hand. 

“Not really, what gave it away?” And it’s at his response, that his rather attractive neighbour, though looking formidably concerned for Magnus, chuckles softly. 

“Oh, I dunno, just a hunch,” The man replies softly, glancing down at Magnus. 

And Magnus is absolutely certain he looks a wreck, curled up on the floor with makeup running down his cheeks with the onslaught of tears. 

“What’s up?” The stranger queries softly, twisting his keys around the chain.

“Rough day,” Magnus mumbles, wiping at his cheeks, “The _cherry_ on top was locking myself out of my apartment—“

“And they told you they’d be here in and hour, which really means _tomorrow_ ,” Alec finishes for him, nodding, “I did it the third day. I had to crash with my brother down the hall. Here, do you want to crash at mine?” 

The man holds out a hand, and Magnus eyes it suspiciously, “I don’t even know your name.” 

“Alec. Lightwood, Alec Lightwood,” he speaks, an embarrassed blush crawling up his neck and covering his cheeks. 

“And tell me, Alexander, how do I know you’re _not_ a murder,” Magnus mumbles, half joking as he takes Alec’s hand.

Alec pulls him to his feet in a swift motion, replying after ensuring that his semi-mentally stable neighbour is steady on his feet. 

“I mean, before I got my job at the law firm I was a homocide detective,” Alec retorts beforeadding, “And I’m a horrible liar so I’d definitely get caught.” 

Magnus can’t help but allow a watery laugh to bypass his lips at his neighbours bluntness, “Anything else I should know?” 

Alec slips his key into the lock of his door, biting his bottom lip as he ponders, “Uh, I have a cat? And food?” 

He pushes open the door, allowing Magnus to slip through, following in suit, “You can sit on the couch if you want, I’m gonna go change our of this. Do you want to borrow some sweatpants or anything?” 

“If you don’t mind, that would be lovely,” Magnus finds himself more relieved with each moment, a small smile finding its way onto his lips as he sinks into the couch cushions. 

Alec disappears in the direction of his bedroom, and Magnus allows his eyes to wander around the living room.

His eyes first settle on a picture of Alec and a blond boy that he’s almost certain he’s seen roaming in the area of the fitness room of the apartment complex. 

That must be Alec’s brother, Magnus puts together as he eyes trail to a picture of Alec and what Magnus assumes to be his mother. Alec is dressed in Harvard’s colours, a diploma in hand. 

Finally, his eyes land on a picture of Alec laughing with a girl behind him, a magenta flower presses in the gap between his skull and the top of his ear. She has a shit eating grin, littering her face from ear to ear. 

Magnus is snapped from his thoughts when Alec reappears in his line of vision, holding a pair of sweatpants and a packet of makeup wipes. 

“That’s Izzy— _Isabelle_ ,” Alec declares, eyes focused on the picture previously holding Magnus’ attention, “She’s in medical school right now. I’m _really_ proud of her.” 

“Oh, are you two—“ Alec quickly shakes his head in negation. 

“My sister— and best friend. But I guess all of us are pretty close, except like... my dad, but he’s trying,” Alec mutters abashedly, “I’m sorry, I’m gonna stop talking now. Here’s some makeup wipes and a pair of sweats Jace left— he’s more your stature, so they’ll probably fit better.” 

“No,” Magnus sussurates, “It’s nice to hear about your family. Don’t apologise.” 

He takes the clothing, heading of to the bathroom, returning to find Alec shuffling about the kitchen. 

The brunette turns when he hears Magnus enter, holding up two packets of pop tarts with a sheepish grin. 

“I kind of forget that I need to buy food, so this is all I have,” He mumbles, popping the packets onto two plates, holding one out to Magnus, who snorts. 

“This is perfect. I’m not really in the mood for something healthy anyways.” 

The simper he receives is worth the comment. 

Magnus wakes to the end credits of Love, Simon flickering across the screen, and he sits up. There’s a blanket draped over him, but it takes him a few gruelling moments to remember that he stayed in his cute new neighbour’s apartment. 

He lets out a grunt, pushing himself to sit, trying to figure out where said neighbour went. He blinks away the bleariness, glancing around to find Alec sleeping on the curve of the couch where it forms an ‘L’. 

His back faces Magnus, hands dangling limply over and under his side’s from where he coddles himself with his arms. His legs are curled up to his chest, and if Magnus listens carefully he’s almost certain there’s gentle snores leaving his lips. 

He debates waking his host up for a long few moments, but it seems that in the amount of time he ponders the action, Alec already begins to stir himself to land of the living. 

It takes Alec rolling over to face Magnus, nuzzling his face into the throw pillow that he head has found a home on, for Magnus to realise that Alec is indeed, still deeply asleep. 

“Alec?” Magnus questions quietly, hoping for his companion to wake, but also not minding the serene expression that has taken over his typically stoic face. 

But it’s just his luck, that Alec immediately responds, cerulean eyes meeting Magnus’. 

“Oh,” He blurts, voice hoarse with sleep, eyes closing again, “Hey, I forgot you were here.” 

His words trail off into a deep breath, and though Magnus should probably be offended, he instead finds the display rather adorable. 

“Are you awake?” Magnus teases, watching as Alec’s eyebrows lift, humming something unintelligible, to which Magnus calls in a sing-song voice, “ _Alexander_?” 

It’s at his full name that Alec startles, body jostling against his own accord and eyes opening to look at Magnus, prior to pressing an uncoordinated hand to his heart, “Jesus Christ, _Magnus_.” 

Magnus hides his titter behind a hand, reaching out to pat Alec’s shoulder.Alec glowers at him, letting out an irritated huff, closing his eyes. 

Once he gains his bearing he looks back at Magnus, wincing at the strain on his body, murmuring, “Too tall for this.” 

“I mean,” Magnus disputes, “The way you were curled up would speak differently.” 

“I hate you,” Alec grumbles, sitting up with a few cracks as he runs a hand through his hair, president he heels of his palms to his eyes, “Was I snoring?” 

“You admit you snore?” Magnus gapes, to which Alec immediately shakes his head. 

“Absolutely _not_. At least not regularly, but my mouth is dry, so I’m assuming I was breathing through my mouth while I was sleeping.” 

“I think you were when you were facing away from me, but it was quiet. You weren’t when you rolled over.”

Alec nods thoughtfully, glancing around clumsily sliding a pair of glasses on before pushing himself up and off the couch, accompanied only by the pops of his stiff joints. 

“Did Gabriel text you that the doorman was here?” Alec murmurs, shuffling towards the kitchen. Magnus picks up his phone seeing a message from Gabe about a spare key being under his doormat, only for Alec to continue, “Because if not maybe we could go grab some breakfast?” 

“ _Hypothetically speaking_ , if there was a key for me, could we still go out _together_?” Magnus asks, and though it’s not particularly, his heart is racing. 

Alec halts his walk, leaning on the doorframe. He stares at Magnus for a long moment before letting out a rather unattractive snort— that honestly, makes Magnus’ insides flutter like nothing else. 

“Like a breakfast _date_?” Alec retorts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Magnus voice is small when he speaks, “Yeah. Like a _date_.” 

“I’d love that. I’m gonna take a shower, meet you in the lobby in an hour?” He calls over his shoulder, already heading for his bedroom. 

“What about you clothes?” Magnus replies, curiosity clear in his voice. 

“Keep them, they look _better_ on _you_.” 

_Holy shit,_ Magnus thinks, _he’s so, utterly screwed._


End file.
